


cintaku bersemi di busway

by Frauxinite



Series: MY LOKAL STORY (MFS x Kearifan Lokal) [2]
Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #sedangmencobanulisdengangayabaru, #こいよ, Alternate Universe - Kearifan Lokal, BucinAlay!Teru, Fluff, Indonesian!au, M/M, MakComblang!Sapri, POV First Person, Self-Insert: saya jadi kaca busway, Short One Shot, TeRoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Kisah alay ala drama Korea ini bermula ketika aku berada dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menaiki busway.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Series: MY LOKAL STORY (MFS x Kearifan Lokal) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872277
Kudos: 6





	cintaku bersemi di busway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> TeRoki Indonesian!au || Teruk's POV  
> ps: supaya lebih dramatis //halah//, sila baca fik ini sambil denger lagunya RAN - Pandangan Pertama xD Ini theme song Teruki juga wkwkwk  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7vARkAvliy40kkanvCQvSR?si=81AHGhrmRm6aJ8uSGnYQlg

Belakangan ini aku jadi lebih memperhatikan jam dalam perjalanan pulang menaiki busway. Sebenarnya, aku tipe orang yang tak akan mau repot-repot melalukan hal remeh itu, kecuali ada alasan kuat mengapa aku _harus_. Yah, alasanku kali ini untuk mengecek jam tiap semenit sekali bisa terbilang konyol, sih.

Selayaknya hari kerja biasa, aku pulang dengan menaiki busway dari tempat kerjaku. Pukul setengah enam tepat, ketika angkutan umum itu mulai berjalan dari stasiun rumah sakit daerah. Sembari memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan musik dari _Spotifi_ , aku memperhatikan jalanan dengan seksama. Mendadak saja semua terasa lambat, dan aku berakhir mengentukkan sepatu ke lantai dengan tak sabaran.

Sudah empat halte yang terlewat, dan halte berikutnya adalah pemberhentian yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu belakangan ini. Aku melirik jam di ponsel, pukul enam tepat ketika busway berhenti di halte ini dan membukakan pintu. Diantara kerumuman orang yang keluar dan masuk, aku berusaha mencari-cari dia dari gerbong belakang.

Ah, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar ketika menemukan sosoknya yang mungil menyempil diantara ibu-ibu, celingukan di gerbong depan sebelum akhirnya memilih berdiri dengan memegang tiang. Dia, pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianku, yang akan selalu naik dari halte yang sama, di jam yang sama pula, dan tujuannya juga sama denganku.

Sudah dua minggu aku memperhatikannya... hei, aku bukan penguntit, oke? Kebetulan saja dia naik busway dengan jurusan yang sama denganku, sama-sama akan turun di halte Harmoni, dan ia selalu naik dari halte yang sama, halte mall, tiap pukul enam.

Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang kearahnya. Rambutnya yang diwarnai cokelat itu agak mencolok, tetapi menurutku cocok dengan paras imutnya. Aku tidak bohong, dia nampak tampan dan manis di mataku. Tubuhnya yang tak begitu semapai--sekadar tebakan, tapi aku cukup yakin dengan ini, terlihat mungil. Dia selalu menempati kursi di samping pintu, atau berdiri di dekatnya. Kuakui, dia sudah menarik atensiku sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya.

(Aku menarik kata-kataku soal "cinta pada pandangan pertama itu _bullshit".)_

Aku menyembunyikan senyum dengan punggung tangan, takut dianggap orang tak waras. Buru-buru aku menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel ketika dia melirik kemari. Apakah ia sedang memperhatikanku? Sialan, aku memainkan anak rambutku dengan gugup, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Astaga, untuk apa aku merapikan penampilan, huh?

Lagu yang termainkan secara acak dari ponselku, _Pandangan Pertama_ dari grup Run, benar-benar mendramatisir suasana. 

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke depan sana, kearahnya. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Sepasang manik hitamnya nampak melebar karena terkejut, lalu dia langsung membuang muka. Ya ampun, aku jadi terkekeh karena tingkahnya. Menggemaskan.

Ketika dia memandang kearahku sekali lagi, (dengan nekat) aku melambai kecil sambil tersenyum. Oke, aku sudah tidak peduli jika aku terlihat seperti _stalker_ , toh aku sendiri tidak merasa demikian. Yang mengejutkan, dia ternyata membalas gesturku, mengangkat tangan sambil mengulum senyum malu-malu. Benar-benar lucu melihatnya seperti itu.

Ya ampun... kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta sejak pandangan yang pertama, di busway. Terdengar seperti sinetron picisan, ya?

Namun, seperti kata Shohei, aku bisa menjadi bodoh seratus persen jika sudah kelewat bahagia seperti ini. Ketika busway tiba di halte Harmoni, pemberhentianku sebelum berganti rute menuju rumah, aku lupa mengejar pemuda itu dan menanyakan namanya. Dia keburu menghilang diantara gerombolan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar halte. 

Sial! Aku hanya bisa berharap besok tidak ada jadwal aneh-aneh sehingga aku bisa pulang pada pukul setengah enam tepat, dan bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Terongki! Kebetulan banget kita ketemuan disini!"

Sontak aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika hendak melangkah ke dalam busway. Berdiri di hadapanku, menutupi jalan, pemuda berbadan tegap dan berseragam tentara itu adalah sahabatku sejak zaman orok, Shohei Sasaki. Tunggu, bukankah ia sedang bertugas keluar Jakarta, ya?

"Gue baru pulang kemarin lusa," jelas Shohei tanpa ditanya, seolah ia dapat membaca isi kepalaku, "sebenernya sih, gue mau turun disini buat nyamperin elu di RS, tapi ya..."

"Daripada lu halangin jalan gitu, mending lu masuk deh, Sapri," ujarku memotong perkataan Shohei--yang akrab kupanggil Sapri, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam busway. Pintu tertutup di belakang punggungku begitu kami masuk.

Shohei nyengir, berpegang pada ring pegangan diatas kepalanya. Sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata lagi, aku berkata, "Mobil lu kemana? Tumben lu naik angkutan umum begini."

"Lagi di bengkel, mesinnya ada yang _error_ kayaknya."

" _Error-error_ , lu kira mesin HP apa."

Kami berdua terkekeh pelan. Larut dalam percakapan hingga tak sadar, busway sebentar lagi akan tiba di halte favoritku. Aku menyeka telapak tanganku yang tak berkeringat ke lengan jaket, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup. Mengecek arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan; pukul enam lewat lima menit.

Jumlah penumpang yang naik tidak begitu banyak. Aku memincingkan mata, berusaha mencari sesosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelatnya yang mencolok itu. Seharusnya dia naik bus di jam ini, bukan? 

Shohei menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Bro, lu ngapain? Nyari orang?"

"Iya," jawabku cepat diluar kesadaran.

Dia tidak ada di dalam busway hari ini, padahal selama dua minggu tak pernah aku absen melihatnya. Dalam lubuk hatiku, terselip sedikit rasa kecewa dan sedih. Perjalanan pulangku ke halte Harmoni, tempat biasa kami berpisah, akan terasa jauh berbeda tanpa hadirnya disini.

"Muka lu suram amat, bro," tukas Shohei. Sahabatku itu mengamati raut wajahku sejenak, sebelum ia menyeringai sambil menjentikkan jari. "Jangan-jangan, lu nyariin doi ya?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat saking terkejutnya. "Darimana elu tau?!"

"Gue udah hafal sifat lu, bro, orang kita udah sohiban dari bayi." Lengan Shohei merangkul bahuku, ia masih menyeringai lebar. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

"Jadi, gimana hubungan lu sama si doi, hmm? Kasih tau, dong!"

Terkutuklah sifat kepo Shohei akan segalanya. Masa' aku harus menceritakan kisah konyolku yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di dalam busway?!

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

Tiga hari berselang sejak aku pulang tanpa kehadiran dia. Sebutlah aku _lebay_ , tapi jujur aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam perjalanan pulang selama tiga hari itu. Ini memalukan yah, tapi kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu... padahal kenal saja tidak.

"Bro, tegang amat sih muka lu!" ejek Shohei sambil menyikutku. Ia yang duduk di sebelahku, berpakaian kasual hari ini sehingga tak menarik perhatian para penumpang seperti kemarin. Aku masih ingat ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis ketika melihat penampilan sangar Shohei dalam balutan seragamnya. Maaf untukmu, bro.

"Berisik," desisku. Kakiku tak bisa tak menghentak lantai busway, dengan urgen aku mengecek jam dan layar yang menunjukkan rute busway. Sebentar lagi, kami akan berhenti di halte mall, halte favoritku.

"Muka lu udah kayak muka orang kebelet kawin, anjir." Lagi-lagi Shohei menggodaku. Aku menyepak tulang keringnya tanpa ampun, dan ia meringis kecil, tetapi masih bisa mengulas seringai remeh padaku. Dasar tentara.

"Mall Pinggiran! Mall Pinggiran!" Petugas busway berteriak ketika busway merapat ke halte. Orang-orang yang bersiap turun berkerumun di depan pintu.

Aku melirik keluar jendela, situasi halte mall ramai sekali. Manikku berusaha mencari keberadaan dia, tapi sulit sekali menemukannya dalam gerombolan itu. Aku hanya bisa menanti dengan tak sabaran di bangkuku, sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam busway.

Busway menjadi sedikit sesak karena saking banyaknya orang yang berdesak masuk. Aku mengedarkan pandangaku, namun sial, aku terhalangi oleh sekelompok orang yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ter! Ter!"

"Apa sih, Sap?!"

"Arah jam dua," ucap Shohei pelan, menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud dengan dagunya. "Yang itu bukan sih orangnya? Cowok rambut cokelat, 'kan?"

Spontan aku melongok kearah yang ditunjukkan Shohei, aku harus sedikit menyandar padanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Memang tidak begitu jelas, namun aku merekahkan senyum ketika berhasil menemukan dia.

Dia, si pemuda berambut cokelat itu, berdiri di dekat pintu, sambil berpegang pada tiang. Tengah memainkan ponsel dengan _airpod_ menyumpal telinganya, nampak tak terganggu dengan sesaknya busway. 

"Jadi bener itu orangnya?" gumam Shohei. Ia manggut-manggut, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Cakep juga loh, Ter. Tipe-tipe _uke_ manis gitu. Buruan sambar, gih!"

Aku menatap pada sahabat tentaraku itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya. "Jangan bilang lu demen juga, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada paling sinis yang bisa kubuat.

"Idih, kagak ya. Emang cakep sih, tapi buat elu aja deh. Miris gue ngeliat elu yang _jomen_."

" _Jomen_ apaan anjir? Bahasa Jepang?"

"Bukan, itu mah _gomen,_ bego. _Jo_ _men_ tuh singkatan jomblo engas."

"Sialan lu, Sap!"

Aku memilih untuk tak menggubris Shohei. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket, sesekali aku melirik diam-diam pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dia nampak mungil sekali dalam balutan jaketnya, seolah tenggelam dalam fabrik itu. Sepertinya, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Syukurlah, begitu tiba di halte berikutnya, banyak orang yang memilih turun sehingga mengurangi sesak. Diantara ribut langkah kaki dan badan yang saling berhimpit, berebutan turun ataupun mencari tempat, aku mendapati sesuatu terjatuh di dekat kakiku.

Alisku bertaut ketika melihat benda itu; _case airpod_. Mungkin tak sengaja dijatuhkan salah seorang penumpang. Buru-buru aku meraih kotak putih kecil itu sebelum tersepak keluar. 

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, sebuah tangan lain meraih _case airpod_ di waktu bersamaan denganku. Jemari kami saling bersentuhan, dan aku bersumpah aku tak sengaja berakhir menggenggam tangan orang itu.

(Kenapa mendadak suasana terasa jadi seperti drama Korea, omong-omong?!)

Dari bangku sebelah, aku bisa mendengar pekikan Shohei yang kemudian menjadi tawa menggelegar. Aku mengabaikan si bodoh itu, dan segera berdiri dengan _case airpod_ (dan tangan seseorang itu) di genggamanku.

Dunia seolah terhenti ketika aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang tangannya kugenggam dengan seenaknya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Yang jelas, secara mendadak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, dan dadaku dibuat menghangat karenanya. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai aku pingsan dengan konyolnya karena kebetulan luar biasa ini.

Aku menggenggam tangannya; si pemuda berambut cokelat yang menarik perhatianku selama dua pekan ini di busway.

Dia bergantian memandangiku dan tanganku masih betah menggenggamnya dengan canggung, sedikit tersipu malu. Sontak, aku berdehem, tak kalah canggungnya, dan bertanya pelan, "...er, i-ini punya kamu?"

" _Yeah_..." Pemuda itu menjawab tak kalah pelannya.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, dan berakhir mengusap tengkuk dengan canggung. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi pertukaran kata diantara kami. Aku sendiri merasa terlalu _awkward_ setelah kejadian itu.

Hingga akhirnya, pintu busway menutup dan kembali berjalan. Itu terasa mendadak bagiku, karena sedari tadi aku tenggelam dalam lamunan. Spontan aku meraih pegangan diatas, hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang, dan sekali lagi, entah takdir atau Hukum Newton yang sedang bermain denganku, pemuda itu nyaris terjungkal ke depan, dan refleks aku menariknya agar tak jatuh, dan dia berakhir menubruk dadaku.

Berani sumpah, ini bukan modus!

Astaga, semoga saja dia tak mendengar detak jantungku yang tak karuan. Sial, hari ini aku memakai parfum, 'kan? Jangan sampai dia mencium aroma tak sedap dari badanku...

"Kamu... nggak apa-apa 'kan?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Masih betah di posisi itu, aku menahan pundaknya sementara dia menyandar pada dadaku.

Samar, aku merasakan dia mengangguk. "Iya, makasih ya..." gumamnya, sambil mendongak untuk menatapku dengan senyuman kecil.

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ini canggung, tapi bolehkah aku terus berada di posisi ini sampai tiba di halte Harmoni?

Sebuah kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirku. "Eum, kamu nggak mau duduk aja?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk bangkuku yang kosong--oh, ternyata sudah ada yang mendudukinya.

"Nggak usah, kok," katanya, menggaruk pipi. Dia sudah beringsut mundur, berpegangan pada ring diatas, namun begitu dekat denganku. Bahu kami bahkan saling bersentuhan. Kemudian, dia berujar dengan suara sangat pelan, namun samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya "...soalnya udah keburu nyaman kayak begini..."

AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR 'KAN?! 

"Oh, oke, hehe." Tawa yang garing dan dipaksakan, terlepas dari betapa hebohnya perasaanku selepas mendengar perkataan samar itu. Aku bisa merasakan colekan pada pinggangku--pasti Shohei sedang cengar-cengir lebar penuh kemenangan, padahal bukan ia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ehem. 

Saat berhenti di halte berikutnya, aku melihat Shohei beranjak dari bangkunya. Ini tujuannya sih, tadi ia bilang ia hendak mengunjungi rumah temannya. Sebelum keluar, Shohei memberiku isyarat jempol, dan mengucap " _Good luck_ " tanpa suara, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya, kawan. Besok aku akan mentraktirnya di restoran Jepang favorit kami. 

Tanganku mengepal erat pada ring pegangan, sembari aku menarik napas panjang. Oke, Teruki, kau pasti bisa melakukan ini. Ini sudah niatanmu dari tiga hari yang lalu, ayo lakukan!

Aku mengulas senyum terbaikku, menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya dengan lugas, "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa ya?"

Dia memandangiku lamat-lamat dengan sepasang manik hitamnya yang bulat. Aku menanti dengan senyuman betah menghias wajahku, membalas tatapnya dengan intens. Detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kukira kamu udah tau," katanya, membuatku menautkan alis. "Ada label namaku di _case airpod_ tadi."

Benarkah? Aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi.

Tetapi, _well_ , aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Aku membalas senyumannya, mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Memang sih, tapi aku jauh lebih suka kalau kamu sebutin nama kamu secara langsung," ucapku. "Hitung-hitung kenalan secara resmi."

Dia sangat manis jika kuperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini. Bagaimana bibirnya merekahkan senyum dengan wajah malu-malu. Bola matanya yang melirikku sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandang.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku kearahnya. "Kenalin, aku Teruki Nishizawa. Panggil aja Teru," aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan santai.

Dan dia pun membalas jabat tanganku dengan erat. "Hiroki Moriuchi, tapi panggil aja Hiro biar singkat." Ia terkekeh di akhir perkataannya.

Hiroki. Nama itu akan selalu melekat dalam benakku, dibdetik ketika mendengarnya dari si empunya nama.

"Salam kenal ya, Hiroki--ah, aku memang lebih suka manggil orang pakai nama lengkap. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

" _Yeah_. Salam kenal juga, Teru."

Tangan kami saling menjabat satu sama lain. Aku merasa berat untuk melepas genggaman tangannya begitu saja. Dan kelihatannya, bukan hanya aku yang berpikir demikian.

"Sebentar, kamu tuh kerja di RS daerah, ya?" Hiroki bertanya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Bener. Kamu tau darimana, ya?" Jujur, aku sedikit terkejut dengan fakta itu.

Hiroki kembali menggaruk pipinya, aku mencatat itu sebagai gesturnya jika merasa canggung dalam kepalaku. "Er... aku pernah ke sana dan lihat nama kamu di daftar dokter jaga, sewaktu ngantar kakakku berobat. Makanya, nama kamu kayak familiar," jelasnya.

Aku manggut-manggut. "Sekarang gantian aku yang nanya, oke?" 

"Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh aja."

Mungkin pertanyaan ini akan terkesan _creepy_ dan membuat imejku menjadi seperti seorang penguntit, tapi aku terlanjut penasaran, "Kamu kok nggak muncul selama tiga hari ini? Gara-gara itu aku jadi rindu, loh."

Aku mengamati reaksinya. Pipi Hiroki dihiasi warna merah muda ketika mendengar itu dan ia langsung membuang muka. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri ada seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Apaan sih, Teru," ia menyanggah, tertawa pelan sembari menyikutku.

"Serius loh," ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

Suara tawa Hiroki membuat dadaku menghangat ketika mendengarkannya. Ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar, saking bahagianya diriku saat ini.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan aku tak mau ini berakhir begitu saja.

Sudah malam ketika busway tiba di halte Harmoni, tempat pemberhentian utama. Aku dan Hiroki keluar bersama-sama, berbaur diantara orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Suasana masihlah ramai walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Disinilah kami akan berpisah. Aku melanjutkan ke rute lain, sementara Hiroki... aku tak begitu tahu apakah ia turun disini atau sama sepertiku.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Hiroki," ucapku dengan agak berat. Astaga, belum saja kami berpisah dan aku sudah merasa rindu? Ya ampun, jadi begini rasanya menjadi budak cinta, eh?

Hiroki tersenyum. "Kamu juga, Teru." Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu dengan cepat meraih tanganku dan memberikan sesuatu. Ia langsung berbalik sambil melambai, sebelum menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menaiki jembatan penyebrangan.

Aku menatap lipatan kertas yang diberikan Hiroki tadi, sambil mengantre menunggu busway berikutnya datang. Aku membuka lipatannya dan begitu membaca tulisan disana, senyumku mengembang lebar.

_Aku tunggu besok pagi di halte Harmoni, rute 12M jam 8. Kabarin aku ya?_

_\--Hiroki, 08xx-xxxx-xxxx_

Aku jadi tak sabar untuk berangkat lebih pagi besok.

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> a/n:  
> Nulis apaan sih gue? WKWKWKWKWK X'3 Sebenarnya ini ide udah lama banget tapi baru ditulis sekarang xD idenya juga muncul waktu naik busway kok wkwkwkwk. Btw, baru kali ini aku nyoba nulis pakai 1st POV. Mungkin bisa dikomen gimana penulisanku, hehe. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
